


Acuerdo

by SweetSorcery



Category: Master and Commander (movie)
Genre: 1800s, Age of Sail, Best Friends, Drabble, M/M, Napoleonic Wars, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-29
Updated: 2009-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-05 10:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSorcery/pseuds/SweetSorcery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen teaches Jack some Spanish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acuerdo

"Un cocinero es... es..."

"Estupendo, Jack." Stephen sighed. "A wonderful cook."

Jack snorted. "Why would I need such a phrase, Stephen?"

Stephen thought of Killick, smiled, and conceded the point.

"For that matter," Jack continued. "We are in short supply of old cats, red chairs and dancers."

Stephen looked abashed. "You cannot begin with difficult phrases, Jack."

"Something simple but useful then." Jack grinned.

Stephen blushed but met Jack's eyes boldly when he said, "Te quiero."

"Which means?" Jack asked eagerly, warming at Stephen's tender expression.

"Why do you not say it to me after Corelli tonight, and you shall find out."

THE END

  
Translations:  
acuerdo - an understanding, an agreement  
te quiero - I love you, I desire you

  
© and ™ of characters, locations, and some story lines - the estate of Patrick O'Brian, 20th Century Fox and possibly other entities; this story was written solely for the entertainment of other fans; no profit is made and no harm or infringement intended.


End file.
